Happy Anniversary?
by MirandNack
Summary: Severus Snape finally won the girl of dreams, Lily Evans. In honor of their one month anniversary, the excited wizard plans an evening in the outdoors, complete with candlelight and poetry... But nothing is ever that easy, is it? A light and cute read.


"Severus!" Lily Evans said breathlessly. "Slow down! I have shorter legs than you."

Severus Snape glanced over his shoulder at his jogging girlfriend, rewarding her efforts with a flash of his trademark simper.

"I know for a fact that you can move faster than that, Lily. You practically apparate to the Great Hall every time there's chocolate raspberry cake!"

Lily felt herself blush and muttered excuses under her breath.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, hoping to change the subject. Severus took her hand so that he didn't lose her in the dark hallways and murmured, "That would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it, love?"

Lily let out a groan... her curiosity was killing her!

They made their way through the sleeping school in silence, and Lily passed the time by admiring the man slightly in front of her while Severus tried to focus on the task in front of him, which was very hard to do with the love of his life gazing at him so intently.

When they got outside the night was crisp and fresh. Severus' heart was beating wildly with excitement, this night was going to be perfect! Soon the couple reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, causing Lily to hesitate.

"Sev, surely you've heard the stories about this place?" She asked, wary of the dense trees.

The tall wizard turned to face her and smirked softly, "Don't tell me my brave little Gryffindor is afraid of some woods."

Lily scowled in a way that he loved, though he would never admit it. "I'm not scared. It's just... I mean, it's called the _Forbidden _Forest for a reason, right?"

Severus pulled her close to him and bent his head so his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "C'mon Lily... For me?"

She didn't get a chance to reply because just then it started to pour down rain, instantly soaking the two teenagers. Lily squeaked and pull Severus with her into the shelter of the trees. Once they were safely concealed under the dark branches that towered above them, the brooding wizard cast a drying spell on them and frowned slightly. "It wasn't supposed to rain tonight." He muttered.

"I love the rain!" Lily said with a laugh before she gently tugged on Severus' arm. "Don't let it ruin the night," She said with a smile. "Take me where you were going to."

Severus nodded with a small smile and continued to lead her through the wild forest by wand light. This was going to be a romantic night, rain or not.

Suddenly He felt himself being dragged down by Lily, as she had tripped over a root. The two were sent tumbling down a steep ravine, yelping and shrieking as they went. Still grasping her hand, Severus tried not to crush his delicate girlfriend while also trying to avoid protruding stones. Finally they came to a clumsy stop with Lily sprawled on top of him. "Sorry!" She breathed. He didn't mind one bit, but he helped her to her feet anyway.

"Oh Merlin! Your hair!" Lily giggled at Severus' black mop, decorated with leafs, branches and mud. Severus shook his head and replied, "Yours can't be worse than mine!"

After a few minutes of trying to fix each other's hair but with no avail, they gave up and continued on their trek- although Severus was still trying to pick the twigs out of his hair as they went.

"How was your day?" Lily asked after several moments of stiff silence.

"Oh, it was alright." Severus shrugged. "How about yours?" He then had the pleasure of listening to the enthusiastic witch talk in detail about her classes. He loved listening to her talk. Her talking meant that he didn't have to, and he always got uncomfortable when he had to talk a lot. Another reason was that he simply adored her voice and how she got so excited when she told stories.

After some time, they reached a small clearing where Severus lead them to a stop. He muttered a spell under his breath and silently swore when nothing happened. "Bloody trolls." He mumbled. "Er, Lil, do you mind transfiguring some pine cones into candles?"Lily looked up to find him blushing, nothing was going as he had planned and he hated making her work, but he wasn't very good at transfiguration.

However, his witch was thrilled to perform magic, making a dozen candles around the clearing, lighting them as she went.

"I- I had candles. The trolls ate them, I think." Severus said sheepishly.

Lily walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I don't mind." She murmured into his lean chest. Determined to end the night on a good note, Severus sat her down on a log and stood in front of her. "I want to read this poem to you-"

Lily gasped, "You wrote me a poem?"

Severus blushed again and stammered,"Well, I- I found it in a book I, er, read. But it's perfect for you."

Lily beamed and sat back, again admiring the man in front of her, even if he did look like a tree wearing rumpled robes.

Severus reached into his pocket and froze. "I had it... It was right here!" He said, frantically patting his body, searching for the parchment.

"It probably fell out when we tripped." Lily offered.

Severus groaned. "Then there's no use for _Accio, _it's definitely ruined, and I didn't memorize it!" He tried to run a hand through his locks, but his fingers couldn't get throughout the tangles and twigs.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go!" He cried out in frustration. Just then, lightning stuck the tree that was above the pair, causing a large branch to fall between them, scratching them up a bit.

"Bloody hell!" Severus yelled, upset that his romantic night was anything but.

Lily picked her way around the brach and wrapped her arms around his waist as she lifted her chin to look him in his dark eyes.

"Severus, this night was absolutely perfect." She told him seriously.

Severus snorted. "I had a much better plan."

"Spending the evening with you is exactly what I want." She said softly, hugging him slightly tighter.

Severus finally returned the hug and bent down to kiss her sweet lips softly.

"Happy one month anniversary." He whispered against her mouth, "The best one month of my life." Lily smiled and returned his tender kisses.


End file.
